


Muddy Brown Eyes.

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: M/M, mcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Manipulation, its not an easy thing to get better from. Especially when you know its happening right infront of your eyes and you fall in love with the boy ruining your life.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Kudos: 63





	Muddy Brown Eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> HEY IM VERY NEW TO THIS! This is a self projecting fic based on my current life, might be ooc might not :)

Wilbur soot, he was known for his Minecraft videos with JSchlatt and also for being the well-known "aesthetic" looking singer. He was tall, had brown hair, brown eyes and he had a coffee stained aesthetic to him. He smelled like vanilla coffee and his smile was bright and sharp.

Yeah, thats Wilbur for you. Now lets talk about me! I'm Tommy, I'm 16 years old, I'm very cool, very cute and loud, very very loud. I don't have much of an "Aesthetic" to me but I don't dress terribly. Some would say me and Wilbur are opposites, and well yeah, you'd be right. 

Unfortunately there are a few things stopping us. Our age gap, Wilbur DOES happen to be 24 which... is a problem and he's also... not a good guy. Of course the guy seems nice to the outer view but no, Wilbur Soot is a manipulator in the purest sense of the word. Unfortunately I happen to be one of his victims, and most might think, well just get out of it if you know you're in it, its not that easy.

I fell in love with my manipulator.

It's a shame because everyone is worried, this isnt something thats been much of a secret, everyone can see, George and Dream talk to me about it as much as possible, trying to help in such, minuscule ways. In hope that Wilbur wont realize and become angry..

Though, yeah I'll admit, I really did dig myself a deep hole, but honestly, how could you not like him. This is a message to Mr. Muddy Brown Eyes.

Wilbur.  
You know what you're doing, I am aware that you are fully aware of the problems you cause everyday. You start fights with me, you fight blatantly in front of those who I love so dearly. You lie straight through your teeth, you say you love me with such a soft and tender voice but your words are riddled with poison. You are so desperately trying to keep me in your grasp, you know that if I got away your entire carrier, your entire LIFE would be ruined. You would never, and I mean NEVER be able to leave the house again. I know what you are doing, I am fully aware, but yet, I fell for that sweet smile and that charming voice, to bring me into such a false sense of security. Wilbur Soot, you know what you're doing and you are evil.

To: Mr Muddy Brown Eyes


End file.
